Lover Boy
by MercuryBatman
Summary: The Uchiha and Yamanaka family have a strong bond of friendship, but that doesn't mean they want Sasuke and Ino to be married. When the two lovers prose marriage they are strictly against it. But, that won't stop Sasuke or Ino from standing for justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Lover Boy**

**Summary: **_The Uchihas' and Yamanakas' friendship dates many years back. That is, until Sasuke and Ino propose marriage to the two families. A horrid outbreak of anger and distaste is insued. The two families won't stop until they are broken up from each other. Sasuke and Ino vow to stand for justice, truth, and love; without dying. _

**_Chapter one: Love_**

* * *

_"I always_ _knew that Ino child was up to no good." _The voice of Kuuri Uchiha rang in Ino's head as she laid upon her bed. She began to sweat underneath the moonlight's cold stare, yet summery hot glow; the wind bursted alive and swept in a breeze. She writhed underneath her white bed sheets. Upset, the blonde 25 year old woman sat up. Even though she plug her ears with her hands the scratchy voice of Suuito Uchiha bursted into her mind. She tried blocking it out by squeezing her eyes shut, but it came in anyway forcing her to open her eyes._"So true, so true. She's not fit to become an Uchiha at all. With her backgrounds it is just too much. Maybe under some extensive training, but who are we kidding, she's unclassy by nature!" _Ino lost it, she screamed. The lack of oxygen around her caused her to have heavy breaths.

Sasuke came in quickly. He was wearing his night clothing, long silky dark blue pajama pants, and a white designer shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha fire fan in the top corner over his chest. His Sharingan had yet to be activated, so his onyx dark eyes searched in the dark for Ino. He was determined to find out why his beloved screamed.

"Ino, Ino are you alright?" He asked concerningly as he pulled apart the two long, purple cloths that draped over Ino's princess like bed. Panting, Ino tore the bedsheets off of her and scurried across the bed to her lover. Her heavy breathing subsided as her mind focused on the young man. His black eyes ran all over her, invading her bodily privacy as if her nightwear wasn't enough to cover her from the midnight intruder. Her teal soft eyes narrowed upon his lips, her favorite part of his body so far it was parted open slightly, though not breathing hard.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that-n-nothing." She said blushing, she was happy to see him, and didn't want to ruin the moment by complaining. She wore a purple night gown that came below her knees, and her hair was down in curls from the previous evening. Sasuke touched her pale skin with his warm hand.

They were inside the Uchiha Manor, a huge castle like Japanese style mansion that was famous for hosting many people at once. It was a wooden mini-palace that had many special rooms. They were in the guest room that belonged to Ino. Sasuke wanted to be absolutely sure that it perfectly replicated Ino's home bedroom. To the very last article.

"You're heating up." He said picking the bedsheets up and tossing them on the floor. Ino felt for a moment that he was overreacting, but the way she looked proved otherwise. Her hair was neat, but the rest of her wasn't. She had lost her over night gown sweater through tossing and turning. Which left the gown scandalously skin revealing.

"But, Sasuke! Your mother's silk!" Ino whispered, bending to pick it up. Sasuke's mother was an avid fan of silk, purchasing and collecting it like a young boy's hobby with collecting rocks. If she has the money for it, no one complains. And she always did.

"It's worthless. If it's hurting my beloved." Sasuke said kissing her cheek. Ino's face burned with a passion. She gripped her gown to keep from smiling too much. _You're such a flirt._

"You'll get in trouble if they catch us, and me, so you have to leave." Ino said in a hush. Sasuke looked at her with a carefree smile.

Ino shook her head smiling. "You daredevil." She said grasping his cheeks and laying a sweet and short kiss upon his warmed lips. The thing with Sasuke was, he was always warm, every part of him. Especially now.

"Anyway, how did you get here so quickly?" Ino asked with furrowed eye brows. Her lacy blonde hair fell over her shoulder, and her porcelain skin shone like a star in the moonlight. The alluring glow made Sasuke want to touch her, but he knew better to answer her question. Sasuke loved her in the moonlight, so much that he couldn't stand it that their wedding date was so far away.

"I was sitting outside your door. Listening to your very breaths." Sasuke said with honesty, a slight blush of embarrassment came across his face. His rosy cheeks made him look meek, which Ino loved about him. He could be strong and proud one moment, and completely lose that image and become soft and shy.

Ino looked surprised, "That's a new one Sasuke." she laughed with a smile, she ended up snorting in between it. Ino covered her mouth quickly. A deep red embarrassed blush crept over her nose and cheek. Sasuke leaned into to kiss her fondly.

Ino kept her hand firmly there, and he kissed her hand instead. Sasuke kept his warm lips on her, savoring the chance and moment to kiss her hand so. He loved her with a powerful passion.

He went over and whispered in her ear. "I love your snorts." Sasuke loved tickling her shamelessly with his words. She drank it all up without missing a drop, and fit in his hands like soft clay. A rare talent that he would never take advantage of. She was willingly gullible to his words, and that made him happy that she trusted him. Her gown was a light creme that looked almost white due to the lack of lighting besides the moon light. He saw her perfectly, it was like she was beautifully glowing.

Ino fell back in mortification, she thrashed her legs about in embarrassment as her hands covered her face. _"How lady like of me."_ She thought sarcastically.

...

"Come, let's go to the kitchen." Sasuke said rubbing his stomach. He was notorious for midnight snacks, everyone in the mansion knew so. Even as a kid he'd eat a pastry late at night and stay up until the sun was out. Ino pouted. In their youth days he always begged her to stay up with him, she would do it and be tired and late to practice the next day. But, then again Sasuke was cute and good with words. So she didn't mind much back then. But, if she were to be caught by him now, it might worsen the families fueding.

"I don't like midnight snacking." She said crossing her arms and frowning with a pout.

"Please?" Sasuke asked pleadingly his eyes soften like a puppy dog's eyes which made Ino waiver almost. Ino thought it over. He tried again, she faultered again, but held her ground against his puppy pouting.

"If we get caught-" She began. "Let them do whatever! I don't care _what _they think." Sasuke said bitterly with an angry frown.

"You know they don't like us, well me. The idea of us. Because of me." Ino said looking away and finally admitting her thoughts.

"My parents love you!" Sasuke said climbing up on the bed. Ino scooted over, and he got even closer.

"Oh, _sure _they love me _so_ much!" Ino said sarcastically placing her head upon his shoulder. In the silence that came Ino began to think of reasons why they wouldn't like her. Sasuke interrupted her with his rebuttal to that.

"Let's do it anyway." He said whining. Ino pushed him off the bed gently. "You go, I'm tired." She smiled.

"I'll be right back." He said kissing her cheek. Ino nodded.

Sasuke left.

Ino collasped upon the bed with her body sprawled.

She didn't want to, but she remembered the evenings events.

* * *

_10:10am_

_The messenger knocked on the door. I mumbled a "What?" as I turned on the bed, away from the person. My face was dug in a pillow and I gripped it with a determination to sleep. If he wanted me up he was going to have to pull me up manually._

_"Ino it's ten, ten. Please arise." He said with the slightest bit of patience in his voice. My maid at home would have just barged in and yanked me up kicking and screaming as I held onto the bed post for my life._

_"Coming." I said groggily, I rubbed my eyes and sat up only half way. I fell a bit, but my hands landed on my bed post causing me to grimace in pain. Ugh, whatever was going on would have to wait. I'm too tired. With that, I yawned, and the door knocked again._

_"Sasuke wants you out of bed right now. Please bathe and dress appropriately for morning breakfast with the Uchiha/Yamanakas. That will be all." He said after awhile. I got up at that in a hurry._

_"That's today? Of course...when else will it be?" I said looking at my ring. Sasuke went all out with it, it was encrested with diamonds, rubies, and even some purple gems, when I saw it I screamed. Full of robust energy now, I jumped out of bed and into the bathtub with premade hot water and rose pedals. I scrubbed my self fast and hard so I won't have to do a repetition. I soaked my self once more, time was running and I couldn't enjoy the perfect temprature. Wet, I stood up and grabbed a red towel. It was warm, just the way I like it. _

_I looked around the bathroom, it was live with nature. It had flowers everywhere and even dirt passage ways to the garden in the corner of the huge marble tiled room. I nodded in approval._

_"Good. It took me 2 months to get this right." A voice said in my ear behind me. The smoke from his entrance lingered around the room. I remembered my nudeness and wrapped the towel around me. _

_"Sasuke!" I hissed heatedly. I turned around to find his eyes closed and his hands up defensively. I took a breath, good._

_"Okay, good. And no peaking." I warned with my finger as I went through my suitcase for a dress to wear._

_"Formal, please." Sasuke said still with his eyes clothes. I rolled my eyes and chose not to answer such an obvious statement. I took a glance at what Sasuke was wearing, he had on a traditional men's kimono. I blushed at how cute he looked. It had fire and floral patterns on it, then I realized it was the one I designed._

_"Sasuke! I can't believe you still have that!" I exclaimed, I had made it years ago, 11 to be exact. I was 14 and had a drive to be a fashion designer. He smirked at me._

_"It **is **my favorite outfit." He smiled. _

_The door opened._

_"INO YAMANAKA!" A voice nearly screamed, I knew the scratchy voice from anywhere, Suuito Uchiha, Sasuke's relative. I froze in my towel. _

_"Go dress! Go dress!" She said snapping her ribbon at me. It was sharp and hard and I winced when she wasn't looking. She whipped me all the way to the bathroom. I jumped a bit._

_"He was the one who intruded on me-" I began to explain, but she shut the door in my face._

_"That girl." She muttered. _

_"Auntie, it wasn't her fault. I came in here using my transportation jutsu, she had no idea." Sasuke said apologetically. _

_"No Sasuke, I wasn't blaming you. Please don't speak for her." Of course, blame me. Suuito-san loovees her little Sasuke. She's been 42 for 10 years now. Ugh. She's always trying to seem young, but she just **isn't**. I sighed in relief though, at least it wasn't Kuuri-san Uchiha. Then I'd really hear it. She talks, and talks, and talks. Forever it seems, then she really repremands you by hitting you with that heavy fan of hers._

_I hurried to put on a summer kimono. By the time I entered, both Uchihas had left for breakfast. I pouted stomping my foot a bit. He couldn't even wait. That's probably because he loves to eat. Which means I'm going to be doing a lot of cooking soon. I smiled at the thought. Me in the kitchen cooking for my husband._

_Two days ago Sasuke proposed to me on the balcony of my home in the Sunwui beaches. Well, my summer home. I couldn't say yes because I cried, smiled, and laughed too much. But, eventually I managed it. We've been dating for 4 years and I've been waiting for the ring. I expected him to wait another year, but he didn't. I felt like the luckiest girl alive._

_We told all of our friends that afternoon. They all were really happy. Then Sasuke told me to come to the Uchiha manor and bring my family. My parents are very good friends with the Uchihas so I didn't worry about a thing. In fact we thought this would be the perfect idea. _

_I treaded down the stairs in my purple kimono. Rememembering Sakura's remark I laughed a bit. She told me not to get married in purple, that it would seem too informal; I wanted a white dress anyway. Sasuke didn't want to waste anytime being married. Our wedding was in 3 months, in autumn. I let him pick the date since it was his idea to be married. He loves fall, I love summer. So what if it wasn't as warm as I wanted it to be? I smiled. We're getting married!_

_I knew the dining hall was a little farther down, but I could hear uproars of happiness and loud talking. Yamanakas are very convival, while the Uchihas eat with good company as their company acts, so they too were convival this morning. I checked out a few of the rooms. _

_The music room caught my eye. _

* * *

_"No way." I whispered. Since when was Sasuke musically talented? The whole room was full of awards and instruments. Many of them belonged to Itachi for his skillful violin, but Sasuke stole the show with his piano playing. There was a huge black and blue piano that waited silently to be touched. I looked around and still could hear the families conversing happily so I thought to wait a bit. I opened up the piano and began to play small melodies that I remembered from piano practice as a child. _

_After awhile, I heard clapping. I looked to the door._

_"S-Sasuke, hi." I waved getting up. I was SO nervous, my stomach began to tighten._

_"Sit down, play." He said. I felt embarrassed, he was some musical prodigy while I was a novice except for small nursery rhyme tunes that I knew._

_"Really we have to go eat. I was just fooling around." I smiled nervously, I put one hand behind my back in hopes he wouldn't ask me. _

_"Fine." He said finally. I sighed. _

_"But, you owe me a show." He said putting his arm around me. I can't believe I agreed to that. We walked to the dining hall, it became even more lively and loud. _

_"Ino! Sasuke! Where have you been?" My father asked loudly. I told him about how I had just gotten up 40 minutes ago. He nodded and pulled a chair up for me. _

_"Eat. I got your favorites. Waffles, eggs, toast, orange juice, muffins, and a bagel." Dad said. I laughed nervously as I took a glance at Sasuke who stared at my more than full tray of food. He coughed and looked away. I wanted to melt into the floor._

_"Dad, you know I don't eat this much." I said loud enough for Sasuke to hear. One could only hope because he went to go sit with his parents. I had a rotten feeling in my stomach and grabbed a bagel, chewing it ravenously. _

_"Whoa! Keep eating like that, and you'll be the size of your uncle!" He said elbowing his brother who ate like he's never had food before. I blushed, Sasuke heard that for sure. He was only three people away. I sat down and ate slowly. After finishing my waffles and muffins I was stuffed and could only chug down my orange juice. Sasuke however looked to be enjoying his food. He slurped his noodles and ate more than I've ever seen him eat before. That's saying something. Usually Sasuke doesn't act like he's more than hungry for food._

_He caught my stare and winked. I realized he did that for me. I blushed looking down and laughed a bit, pushing my banks behind my ear. _

_

* * *

_Today

I sighed in bliss at the thought. I placed my head on the pillow and curled up. Even the sun seemed happy. It made my day to think about Sasuke. I loved him so much, blushing at the pure blessing that I was going to be with him. "You look like you've been thinking happy thoughts." Someone said next to me with a mouth full of food, Sasuke. I sat up to look at him. He had a minicake on his lap and a fork.

"What?" He said after a while. He gulped down his food and smiled at me. I made a face at all the food on his teeth. He didn't act like royalty at all. And they called **_me _**"ill-behaved", I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes you act like a real kid do you know that?" I asked getting off my bed. He followed me. I walked up a bit so that he couldn't keep track so easily. It seemed as if he had practice walking with cake in his hands.

"Where are you headed to?" He asked. I gave him a look and headed out of my room. I need a quieter place to think. I stumbled upon a window sill that was just down the hall and sat down. I began to think deeply about how to fix Sasuke and I's family quarreling. I began to think of earlier today. I yawned on the window sill, my hand brushing the cold glass and the even colder glare the sun gave in the morning.

That would only make me even **_more _**tired, so I got off the window sill.

Sasuke was right in front of me, and frowning.

"Hm?" I asked curiously, I noticed he put the cake down. He must have been serious.

"What's wrong? _**Really." **_He asked, I looked confused on the outside, but, glad he asked on the inside.

"Well, it's about our families-" I began.

He sighed.

"Ino I've told you-" He began. I shook my head at him and sighed myself.

"Sasuke that's not the point. I think it's brave, great, and courageous you don't really care if our families are bickering the whole day away. But, I _do_." I said finally letting it out. I didn't want to cry, but tears blurred my eyes and thinking. The next thing I felt was his warm hand on my face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered with hurt in his voice. I laughed. Angry at myself for upsetting Sasuke.

"It's alright. The other thing that irks me is that you eat all the time, and so much too! Yet, your stomach is flat and your abs are amazing. While if I eat just one small slice of cake, my stomach pushes out like a puffer fish!" I exclaimed pouting. He kissed my lips. Putting his arms around me, I waited for his reponse.

"I like it when your-" He started. Oh give me a break! I rolled my eyes. And we walked along. _That Sasuke._

* * *

Lunch

"Ino, dear, don't get too close to the Uchiha. He might betray all your years of friendship and badmouth you." Ino's mother warned. Ino took offense to that. Her stomach went all aflutter with butterfies because she was actually going to tell her mother her feelings. Ino didn't do that often, because Mrs. Yamanaka was known for being very proper and sophisticated it would be almost embarrassing to her to voice her opinion to some one so judicial. Ino knew Sasuke and he was above badmouthing; Ino felt she just had to clear his name with will power she took a breath.

"Mother, it's alright for you to assume that because the rest of his family did; however, Sasuke isn't like that. He sticks by me." Ino spoke boldly, she took another breath, waiting for her response.

Ino's mother laughed deeply, "Oh, really? Honey, where is he now?" she asked after her laughter subsided.

"With his family, and rightfully so." Ino answered protectively.

"If he really wanted you there, he would have made you come to greet his cousin." Her mother snorted under her breath. She hit home with that, _why hadn't Sasuke invited me_?

Ino shook her head to get the thoughts out. Ino stared at her lap. Ino was wearing a dress, other than periwinkle. It was a soft lilac color and had straps and cut after my halfway down down her knees. Ino wore a lilac in her hair, which had 2 small braids in it, on both sides of her head as it came up with the rest of my hair into a pony tail. Her mother did it for her. Ino's mother remained the only one who still approves of the marriage, but she_ is_ very cautious about it.

"Honey..." Her mother sighed. "If he loved you, he would have stopped at nothing to insure that you were by his side at all times. Family or not. This reminds me of my fiance family get away. Inoichi actually took rope and tied out wrists together to make sure that we did everything together. Expept for the obvious things we couldn't do yet together. But, you get my point right?" Her mom said tucking Ino's hair behind her ear.

It was so romantic. Ino always yearned for their type of romance, so daring, so together, so willing, so warm. It made her fuzzy on the inside when she thought about it. Now, now it just seemed as if hers and Sasuke's were far from that type. Ino sighed.

_Wait a minute! What am I doing? If Sasuke is my husband-to-be and if off with my soon-to-be family. I should be off with them too! Why didn't I think of this before?_

"You are right mother. And you know what? Thanks!" Ino said excusing myself from our tea table. She stared at her for awhile and then finally got what Ino said.

Her mother nearly sprayed her tea out of her mouth. Being a lady, she swallowed it. "What are you doing Ino?" She called after her.

"Getting my man!" Ino yelled running down the hill to where they were waiting to greet his cousin.

* * *

I stumbled upon my good friend, and cousin Ai. She always wore pink, probably because her name means love and her nickname is Cupid.

"Where are you going?" She asked, out of breath, I put my hands on my knees and breathed loudly. She looked around. I felt so excited to see her. She actually made it from Suna. I wanted to chat, but my determination made it hard for me to focus on anything other than my beloved. That made me blush and giggle inside. I was actually fighting against 2 forces to be with Sasuke, that made me happy. It was like starcrossed lovers or something.

"Why were you running?" She asked. That gave me energy, live robust energy, the kind that made you think you were on top of the world. So

"I'm joining Sasuke's family to greet his cousin!" I smiled proudly.

"Okay. But, don't let them see you running in a dress." Good advice. We talked a bit until I had my oxygen back and I walked the rest of the way.

Gasps and murmmurs invaded the room right when I did, I pulled my collar in nervousness. They stared at me with these hard piercing eyes. I couldn't back down now. I swallowed my tears and began to walk.

I didn't have some pernicious snake around my neck or anything. But, if I did Sasuke would probably be the only one to save me. I searched for his face in the crowd, but all the Uchiha's purposefully went right in my way to block my view. I began to lose hope of ever seeing him, but I saw a part of his shirt and grabbed unto it. Suuito pushed my hand away. She turned around to face me.

"What are you doing here Yamanaka?" She asked heatedly in anger.

"To be with my m-m, to be here with S-S-" I just couldn't get it out, her face was so serious and angry. I felt so helpless, I looked down to the floor.

"Ino is here?" Sasuke said turning around, my ears perked up by the sound of his secure voice. I looked up, he was directly in front of me. I ran to hug him and began to cry. Right then I didn't care who heard me cry. I just let it out. They don't like at all me and I know it. _How can I marry a man who's family disapproved of me so greatly?_

* * *

Ino was in the bathroom fixing her make up, and drying her tears. She hit her head against the mirror realizing she had just embarrassed herself and Sasuke in front of everyone.

Every Uchiha was strong emotionally, even the kids. She hadn't even mustered the courage to call his name loudly to get his attention. Instead his aunt got his attention perfectly. The same aunt that hated her.

Ino groaned and wanted to throw up at how much her stomach hurt. She felt dizzy, but stood up straight so that the Uchihas' didn't have another thing to talk about her. Sasuke opened the door.

Ino blinked at him once, twice. _This is a **female **restroom_. He entered.

"Good. You're still here. For some reason I had this intense worry that you jumped out of the window." He said lightly as he walked towards her touching under the faucet that turned on automatically. He was wearing a different kimono, a summer one; it was blue and green and had palm trees on it, and a lovely sunset on the back. Ino tried not to stare at his body. He left the shirt open in the front.

Ino bit her lip a bit. He took his fingers and laced them around the layers of clothing and pulled them apart. He put his torso part of the kimono around his waist. Exposing his sexy body.

"What's wrong?" He asked after she had stared to long. She looked away blushing. The effigy of him shirtless was on her mind and she coughed to keep from drooling. Ino didn't want to accuse him of trying to bed her, there was no bed. There was a bench, but that wasn't the point.

"Sorry." She apologized still not looking him in the eyes. She opened her purse to bring out her make-up, but Sasuke put his hand over hers.

"No make-up suits you." He said in her ear. Ino shivered, sometimes Sasuke was too much with his romantism. She stepped back and tripped on her kimono.

A loud tear gushed out.

Ino's entire right leg was exposed. She sat up, looked at it, and fell back in mortification. She wanted to stomp on the ground and whine about how unfair this was. But, it was fair, she had accidentally stepped on it, next time she would be much more careful.

She hoped Sasuke would just leave, altough knowing Sasuke, that chance was zero percent. A loud tear interrupted her thoughts. _Not again. _A cloth came over her leg.

Ino sat up. Sasuke's left kimono sleeve was missing. Ino found it, tucked under her kimono bow to cover some of her right leg. She didn't even have words to say. She thanked him, and was ready to get up. But, he told her not to move.

Searching through her purse he found a sowing needle. Ino blushed. "That's for show, I don't really know how to-"

"I do, don't worry about it." Sasuke said.

Ino watched in amazement as he sowed one side of her garment to the other side.

"Oh, I thought you were going to sow yours on." Ino blushed feeling silly for thinking that, obviously the Uchihas' would surely notice the change in the Kimono. Sasuke looked down, Ino couldn't tell if he was blushing or not. But, he looked up and grinned at her. "I couldn't allow myself to see you like that before our wedding." He smiled.

Ino nearly fainted at his principal. Why hadn't she thought of that. _He must think I'm some kind of hussy. _"Come on." Sasuke said getting up and offering his hand.

Ino stuttered a thank you, and also a I-don't-know-what-I-would-do-without-you. Sasuke turned around. He began to speak and he turned around with Ino right behind him. Ino turned around because she forgot her purse. Sasuke stepped closer.

They fell. Hard. Sasuke ended up on top of her. They groaned in pain.

Shaking it off, Sasuke was up on his arms. Ino turned underneath him and looked up at him. "Sorry." They said simultaneously.

* * *

Evening.

Ino was nervous,** _petrified _**about how the dinner would go. Yesturday at the same time, they announced their wishes to marry each other. Ino had never seen people that angry and tantamountously in agreement before. In agreement that neither should be married to each other.

Ino stabbed her peas just at the thought of it. Sasuke had worked hard to manage the two families in the same room.

Sasuke had finally entered the room with the last Uchiha and Yamanaka, Ino's father and Sasuke's mother. They immediately went to different sides of the room.

Before, it was a grand mixture of seating where Yamanakas and Uchihas sat together. They were friends. Now it seemed like nothing could make them sit next to each other. Sasuke coughed at the intensity and silence of the room. He knew if he sat next to Ino another uproar would come and he would be forced to sit next to his family anyway. Ino knew so too, still she felt as if he wasn't at least trying it out. That didn't stop him from kissing her in front of everyone. Groans of disgust errutped Sasuke smirked at that, for once it felt nice to rebel.

"Man, that Sasuke Uchiha, always going after my daughter like some bloodhound makes me want to lock the doors to her room." Inoichi muttered as he watched Sasuke go to sit with his father.

"Daddy! Sasuke doesn't do that! He's a great man!" Ino defended. Sasuke barked and licked his lips. Ino's mother laughed a bit, it lightened the mood a lot. Ino was mortified, she didn't find it funny at all, but at least it got Sasuke's mother and her mother speaking again. Ino hissed his name when he began to tell stories of their childhood. _That Sasuke. Maybe just maybe this whole thing can work out._

Ino paid more attention to the food in front of her than her fiance, that is until she felt wild angry stares like darts shooting at her. She looked up and the entire room minus Sasuke was glaring at her.

She froze, she didn't know what to say or what to do. She began to think breifly that maybe Sasuke said something, but then she shook out the thought of it. Sasuke would never-

"You and Sasuke were in your room alone last night?" Ino's mother asked grimly, an intense pale caught over the usually sunny colorful skinned Yamanaka's face. Ino shifted in her chair.

"Well, Sasuke-" She began, but stopped herself, now wasn't the time to pin all the blame on Sasuke. If they were going anywhere, they were going together, even if it means through the pathway of dangerously skilled famiy members.

"Yes." She said with her head held high. She couldn't see Sasuke, but he was beaming proud of her.

"That's it." Ino's mother said putting her fork down angrily and more so upset and bitterly down on the plate. Ino's father looked like he was going to break into tiny pieces, Ino never saw him so hurt.

"My little princess, was with Sasuke late at night before marriage..." He repeated as if it were too surreal to comprehend, more or less imagine.

"No we didn't do anything." Ino said softly, suddenly ashamed she had been so foolish. She was whistfully silly enough to allow a man into her female quarters in the lateness of the night, no excuses.

"I'm sorry." Ino tried.

"Oh, she's sorry!" Suuito exclaimed with sarcasm. Kuuri joined in and pretended that everything was alright. "She not only let a man go into her private bedroom at night unsupervised, but she is "sorry"." Kuuri laughed cruelly. The other Uchihas didn't hesistate or even wait to add their own two cents upon everything.

The Yamanakas for once were silent. Their heads were focused on their plates and ate slowly. Ino never felt worse, her stomach felt sick and she wanted to sink into the ground, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, are you alright?" Sasuke asked. It wasn't his fault necessarily, it slipped out, the events of the night before. But, Ino shut her eyes and finally let her anger out. She slapped his hand away and told him in coldness that she doesn't even want to touch or see him anymore. Sasuke made a sound as if he lost every bit of oxygen in his body, it was an odd sound one that got everyone's attention. Ino walked out and didn't look back, Sasuke called after her, but she didn't want to wait.

* * *

In Ino's room

Ino laid on her bed unmovingly, it was like she had lost every emotion in her body to the wind as it carried it off leaving her empty. She regretted what she said to Sasuke, but couldn't forgive him yet. It was slow and painful. anguished anger that seeped through her body. He had disgraced her in front of everyone. No one said a thing about him being the one to barge in upon her room at all. They all expected Ino to act upon unlady-like impulse and invite him in. She blamed herself most of all, if she hadn't let him in, maybe the mood would still be going great.

She was too emotional to cry now as she thought of what could have been. Sasuke seemed so heartbroken and sorrowful, it was like she betrayed every bit of his love. Thinking began to hurt and she shut her eyes. The door opened, but she still refused to look awake. A whisper of an sincere apology was in her ear and a rose was placed in her hand. She could tell by the smell.


	2. House of Scorpions

**Lover Boy**

**Recap of the 1st Chapter:**

_She was too emotional to cry now as she thought of what could have been. Sasuke seemed so heartbroken and sorrowful, it was like she betrayed every bit of his love. Thinking began to hurt and she shut her eyes. The door opened, but she still refused to look awake. A whisper of an sincere apology was in her ear and a rose was placed in her hand. She could tell by the smell._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: House of Scorpions**

The night of the announcement:

_Sasuke slips his hand into mine, he has sweaty, hot palms I ignore it because we both are nervous. It's 97 degrees outside and 6 o'clock in the afternoon. We wait for everyone to take their seats and file in according to friendship. Sasuke's father has been here the longest and has been staring with one eye brow arched for at least 5 minutes now. I gulp swallowing all my worries and fears. Looking around I noticed how close our families are to each other, and how even closer they will be. __Suddenly, I couldn't wait any longer and I cleared my throat for everyone's attention. Soon after I got it. Everyone was curious and shushing each other to hear my words. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, so Sasuke began for me._

_"Ino and I have been friends since my early childhood. Great friends and we wanted to thank you for being so supportive and kind towards us all our years together." Sasuke started, he looked so bold in an instant. I was confused at first, why is he talking as if we were only good friends sharing a vacation together? Still, people were cooing "aw"s and "how cute"s. Sasuke's father still looked suspiciously at us. _

_"Thank you all for coming," I smiled. People clapped and cheered. I guess because they thought I was done. Sasuke cleared his throat again, and again, but people kept going. Suddenly it subsided after a really loud throat clearing, Sasuke looked slightly upset. Sasuke smiled quickly to regain their affection and attention._

_"That wasn't all. Sometime ago I asked Ino out on a date. We clicked immediately and began going out. The following year we went steady, trying to keep it a secret." Sasuke continued, he looked at me to go on._

_"But, a friend of ours, decided he'd do some snooping. Found us out and snuffed us out like a candle told everyone of our friends." I went on, referring to Naruto. Now there were restrained chuckles, tight faces and pained laughter. I stopped smiling, I never felt so tense before. My mother was shaking her head and looking down. My father buried his face in his hand._

_"Ino, Sasuke, just what are you trying to say?" My father asks as if he were going to blow at any second. I felt scared and gripped Sasuke's hand. He must have thought I was only getting jittery because he just blurted it out._

_"Ino and I are getting married October 5th." Sasuke said happily and in relief. He turns to kiss me, but I can only slightly move my head to smooch him. _

_I stare in shocked horror as my family stood up and walked out. The other half began shouting that the Uchihas' were nothing special to get married to, unless I had a likening to egoists. _

_The Uchihas' retaliated with hurtful insults of my clan and their abilities. Warning Sasuke never to marry me. _

_Everything went slow and coldness wrapped its icy skin around me. But, my blood ran immensely hot underneath it. Sasuke's mouth was twitching and he could only walk away. I sat down and heard what people were saying about me. It was a long moment, and it was going a longer day. My wedding was ruined in an instant, it was like an angry mob replaced our once genial relatives. Sasuke came back and found me in frozen tears. He helped me up, placed me on his back and informed me not to listen to them. But, it was too late, their words sunk in like a shark bite, and it hurt._

_

* * *

_Today 11:30pm

I clicked the back flipping toy turtle once more and watched it wind up and flip backwards. I laughed solemnly with my legs crossed and waited for it to land again.

A knock at my door broke my sad trance. I was on my bed and compensating by playing with a fake turtle, now I knew I felt bad about this, more than that guilty.

"Hm?" I said staring at the green turtle toy before picking it up and cramming it into my night gown pocket. Father came in. He didn't look happy, but he wasn't angry anymore.

"Ino, do you have time?" He asked in a strained voice, as if he knew he had hurt my feelings, but too kind to back out knowing he had done so.

"Yes." I said unhappily, it was no use to give him attitude and say "no". I scooted over on the bed and watched him push up his pants before sitting down on the side of it.

"This Sasuke boy, I've known him for almost all of his life. Since he was three, did you know that?" My father began. I groaned, anything but the man of whom I just hurt! Dad should have known, but then I realized that he did know (full well too) what he was doing.

"I liked him. He was focused, hard working, excellent at everything he did, he was like the son I never had. It meant so much when we would spend time together when he was a kid. Your mother always enjoyed Itachi Uchiha's soft company. He would help her with flowers, they would share tea and cookies. Just having fun together. You were always off with your girl friends, so we took the opportunity to have sons of our own. You probably know how busy the Uchihas are, with them being the head of police and what not. Fugaku's wife, Sasuke's mom, loved time alone though she was a great housewife, so it meant a lot to her to have us take them off her hands for a while." My father said chuckling as if he was remembering a memory. I let it all sink in deeply, my parents really care about them and their family. So why-

"Why don't you want us to get married? We thought it seemed more than perfect and so _natural_ to do so." I said resting my head on father's shoulders. He tensed a bit and didn't say anything for a while as if to think truly of how to put it. Dad took a breath.

"You like wolves right?" My father asked. I sat up and nodded wildly. It was odd time to ask, but they are my favorite animal. I felt happy at the mention of them.

"Would you ever live with one? An entire pack?" He continued. I furrowed my brows. Why was he asking this? But, I shook my head no anyway.

"Good. Because they would eat someone as sensitive as you, honey. Even if you knew them as pups or whatever you call little ones. It's still isn't right for you to go spend your adult life with it. That's sort of how Sasuke's family is. They are cold, calculating, strong, and fierce. Great allies, perfect friends. But, don't get too comfortable with them, you have to be strong and fierce willed like them, or they'll eat you alive. Just as wolves don't view humans to be strong, they don't view Yamanakas' to be either. Especially someone as sensitive as you." My father explained. I got it. The truth was raw and unimaginably tough to hear and understand. But, he was right. There was no way we could be married. But, we can try.

"Ino, think about that. I love you dearly, and so does your mother. Good night." He said before kissing me gently.

I returned the nightly farewell and went to sleep.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Sasuke it makes perfect sense!" Yoa Uchiha exclaimed on Sasuke's bed. Sulking still, Sasuke listened to her with half an ear and dull onyx eyes. Yoa grimaced at his ability to become so lifeless. Being full of energy, she tackled him and wrestled for his full attention. After all, it would help him be married to Ino Yamanaka.

"You love this girl right?" She yelled at him, he rolled his eyes and then turned on his eyes.

"Whoa. Totally expected to be all "more than life itself" like. Way to disappoint me." She said, but she moved on continuing. "Obviously you don't love her half as much as I thought you did. You are a great actor though, had me fooled through and through." She said turning away closing one eye and using the other to look at Sasuke. He got up slowly and almost pushed her off of him.

"Don't you dare confuse that. I absolutely love Ino down to the very marrow in my bones. I love her more than anyone, besides my parents, combined in this house. Including you. Whatever she wants me to do, I'll do it without hesitation or a second thought, and thoroughly to the best of my very abilities." Sasuke said as if he were vowing this. His seriousness made Yoa nervous to the point of her scratching the back of her head.

"Okay, I believe you. Now, do you want to marr-YES YOU WANT TO MARRY HER!" Yoa said scampering to the end of the bed, dodging Sasuke's pernicious and merciless glare.

"I have a plan." She said slowly and breathy. Sasuke's ears perked up and his eyes flashed to life, as if all the electrons in his body electrocuted him awake from his deep slumber.

"Scorpions." Yoa said in her hear-me-out-first voice she stared at him for his reaction.

"What?" Sasuke said regretting he gave her such attention, but the determination in her eyes caused him to think twice. "What about them?" He asked.

"Put them in Ino's mom's bed. As a prank! Not only to lighten this mood, but it will solve our problem." Yoa said in confidence.

"How so?" He asked scooting over next to her.

"Think about it. Ino's mother loves jokes. She's that kind of woman, so no need to look for someone else. She'll understand. The scorpion prank provides togetherness because the Uchihas will be more than willing to help old friends right? Right, you got me." She said in her oh-yeah voice, she nodded in comfort. Sasuke smiled.

"Let's do it." He smirked.

The next morning came in and Inasu Yamanaka rolled over in her bed lazily, yawning awake.

* * *

A scream that surely should have broken every glass in the Uchiha manor broke out.

In his bed, Sasuke smirked in happiness. He slipped out of bed and went to the continuous screaming.

He saw a large crowd of people outside of Yamanaka Inasu's bedroom.

* * *

I gulped. I had no idea the innocent prank would draw out such raw chaos. Yamanaka-San was dancing around in his underwear as scorpions fled their room and into the other rooms. How could 20 scorpions be so much trouble. Yamanaka-san was holding her eye as blood dripped from her hand. I fell to the floor on my knees. _What have I done?_

"Sasuke! Sasuke what's going on?" Ino asked as she ran down the hall, she touched my shoulder and saw her parents and ran to them. Pushing and shouldering her way through the crowd she made her way to the front.

Uchihas emerged from their doors, their rooms surrounded Yamanka-San's. They found the sight of Yamanaka-San funny and began to laugh a little. Yamanaka-san stopped gripping her eye and opened her eye. She seemed fine, but a little cut on her eye lid. Ino was yelling and putting scorpions in a pillow case. I've never heard her so livid before. She stopped and turned her attention to us.

"Do you think this is funny? If this was you, funny would be the last thing on your mind! You pompous Uchihas have nothing but brawn and a hard emotion with lack of a good conscious to show for yourselves. I don't care of whom I'm talking to because all of you got your dumb wish to make me really mad!" Ino screamed letting the bag go and running away.

"No..." Yoa said from behind me, I didn't want to speak to her at all. In fact I just got up and ran after Ino.

"Ino wait!" Yamanaka-san called asking for Ino to return to the embarrassing sight. I never felt so deeply ashamed and scared to tell Ino anything. The laughter was long gone, and for once my family were silenced and feeling saddened ashamed by their actions.

Ino was an amazing woman.

"Sasuke did you do this?" Yamanaka-San asked lifting my head a bit and looking seriously at me.

"Yes, sir." I said looking him the eyes. He laughed heartily. For a moment I thought he was going to beat me, but he looked genuinely pleased, almost happy that I was loose enough to prank instead of uptight like the rest of my family.

"Meet me for lunch at my room." He said. Yamanaka-san rolled her beautiful eyes, turned in her room. I turned to look at Ino who wasn't there. My feeling of happiness vanished. She was probably more mad than her mother. Yamanaka-San looked at me sincerely.

"Did you have an accomplice?" He asked. I felt like a criminal, I looked at him with sad eyes. He nodded understandingly.

"Yoa Uchiha. She's such a prankster." Yanuhi Yamanaka muttered.

I felt shocked at how quickly they deduced the whole prank. The Yamakas and my family were gone. Yamanaka-San went in to comfort his wife.

* * *

Noon

Sasuke nervously redid his tie. It felt as if nothing looked presentable to meet Inoichi-San with. He decided to take out the tie entirely, but felt it was much to informal. He was far to tired of wearing hot kimonos that took hours to prepare. He settled for the tie again. A knock at the door caused him to mutter an unclean word at his lack of punctuality. He rushed to the door and opened it to Inoichi Yamanka. He blushed at his casual clothing. Inoichi wore a simple white clean shirt and ninja pants.

Sweat dropped down the side of his forehead. He pulled at his collar and greeted his soon-to-be father.

"Sit Sasuke. I'm having lunch sent up here." Inoichi smiled, his smile made Sasuke sense there was something more to this.

"It's time for awkward father-son chatting." Inoichi said sitting at Sasuke's table. Sasuke sat down slowly.

"I don't like small talk when it comes to something this serious." Inoichi began right away. Sasuke nodded gulping. Inoichi pulled out a scroll.

"Have you done anything with my daughter like the rumors circulating around the manor?" Inoichi asked.

Sasuke shook his head no.

"Why do you feel that this marriage idea is necessary?" Inoichi asked. That was an easy question, but Sasuke still had to think over the response carefully. _If I went on and on about my love for Ino, expressing it to the point of almost drying out my throat. It would be the truth, but Yamanaka-San would oppose the idea. It wouldn't sit right with him, I know Yamanaka-San very well. If the answer was too shot, he'd ask me to rethink it, which I don't need to._

"Yes. If you love someone with such a burning fervor, that you would literally do anything in your power to see her happy everyday one should marry her." Sasuke said. _Oh, no, why did I say that. It will see like I'm just a great friend._ Inoichi noticed his nervousness and accepted the answer.

"You love Ino? How much?" Inoichi asked.

"To put simply, yes. In my own words I-" Sasuke began. Inoichi nipped the long soliloquy of profound and deep love for Ino in the bud. He laughed and went on, after saying "That's all I need to know."

"How many times have you kissed my daughter?" Inoichi asked. Sasuke almost laughed, but Inoichi looked at him seriously.

"We aren't too touchy feel-y if that's where you are going, sir. But, we've kissed probably over a hundred times." _This year. _Inoichi nodded at the number.

"OK. That is all for the awkward talk. But, I also have one more thing to talk about, it's about Ino." Inoichi said going to the door to pick up the tray of food, then locking the door.

Sasuke looked at the window, it was open so he could jump out of it. Inoichi had a fox grin on his face. _Naruto._

"Sasuke...buddy." He cooed. Sasuke was really sweating now, he gripped the chair.

"Eat...friend." Inoichi continued pushing his plate towards him. To be polite Sasuke began to eat.

"That's it...eat your rice, because that will be the last meal you'll ever have you do anything to hurt my daughter. Ever in your life. Are we clear?" Inoichi asked.

Sasuke spit out his rice. "Yes. But, sir I would never-"

"Good. Enjoy your food." Inoichi said smiling again.

A/N: Eeek! Wow, Inoichi-san is super serious about this! This is chapter was sort of to give you an idea about Ino's parents a little more. Next chapter: Ino's Woes, Sasuke's Earnings!

**Preview:**

_10:50 am_

Sasuke rose out of bed in a sleepy daze, he lost his vague vision after taking a cold shower and freshened his mouth by brushing his teeth. He felt good, everything seemed to go fine yesterday, perhaps Inasu would be forgiving. _Maybe if I visit her. _Sasuke thought briefly; he quickly decided against such a decision. Surely Inoichi must have calmed her. A knock at the door changed my attention. I opened the door, Ino was crying, her arms were crossed, her face heated and her nose red. She sniffled and didn't look anywhere but at her shoes. I hugged her tightly, making sure to squeeze her back to robust health. But, my charms failed, Ino didn't stop tearing and sobbing. I frowned and then gave her a smile.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked softly. She shook her head and dug her head into my shirt as if she didn't want to say it.

"S-Sasuke, it's..." She began. I felt the color rush out of my face.


	3. Eye of the Storm

Chapter Three: The Eye of the Storm

_10:50 am_

Sasuke rose out of bed in a sleepy daze, he lost his vague vision after taking a cold shower and freshened his mouth by brushing his teeth. He felt good, everything seemed to go fine yesterday, perhaps Inasu would be forgiving. _Maybe if I visit her._Sasuke thought briefly; he quickly decided against such a decision. Surely Inoichi must have calmed her. A knock at the door changed my attention. Sasuke opened the door, Ino was crying, her arms were crossed, her face heated and her nose red. She sniffled and didn't look anywhere but at her shoes. He hugged her tightly, making sure to squeeze her back to robust health. His charms failed, Ino didn't stop tearing and sobbing. Sasuke frowned and then gave her a smile.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked softly. She shook her head and dug her head into his shirt as if she didn't want to say it.

"S-Sasuke, it's..." She began. Sasuke felt the color rush out of his face.

Ino looked at Sasuke, and then looked away. Sasuke tried to hold together the delicate strings of his emotions, after all he was a man, even more so an Uchiha. Therefore, emotions equal death, but it was incredibly hard whenever he was around Ino. It was even tougher to put up a tough exterior when she was unraveling at the seams before him.

"I'm sick of this. I really am. I feel like just running away and never looking back, with you of course. I realize that's eloping, but to avoid all of this and just get married seems so much simpler," Ino said, her words wild and herself just as dangerous. Sasuke smiled, he was glad Ino hadn't come to call the entire thing off.

"I would do anything for you," Sasuke didn't even argue. Ino had hoped, wished even, that he would give her some sort of comment that would release her from her crazy fantasy and snap her into reality. It was equally as comforting as it was terrifyingly romantic.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," Ino said teasingly when Sasuke invaded the space between them. Sasuke pouted.

"Forgive me?" he whispered, not waiting for an answer before kissing her. Ino moved back, trying to play with him, but the mood for playing was obviously over. Sasuke pulled her forward to him to deepen their kiss and Ino knew that once they got started with their heavy kisses it's always a work out just to find the will not to go further, and the last thing she needed was someone inconveniently dropping in and making things worse.

"Yes," Ino said to him. Sasuke had been so lost that it took him moments to try and deduce why Ino would say yes.

"Yes, I forgive you Sasuke, just please," Ino began. She bit her lip, now came the hard part. How would be best to tell Sasuke to cool it, and much more stop seeing her for a few days? It was all that she could think to do with her family's obvious new loath of the condescending Uchihas, even if her parents adored them.

_Excuse me Sasuke, but I feel it would be best not to see each other. _Ino thought. Ino shook her head already in her own world, and already confusing Sasuke. _No that's much too formal._

_I could just avoid him. _Ino gasped. That was terrible. Sasuke looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, he wasn't following at all.

_I just have to be casual, as if it's easy, as informal as possible. It's not like I'm breaking up with him. I've got it! _ "Sasuke I can't see you for awhile," Ino said aloud accidentally.

"What?" Sasuke whispered. Ino was more shocked at how quickly broken he was than the fact she had said such a heartless thing, now thinking of it, aloud.

"Why won't I be able to see you? Is it because of what happened today? Let it cool on its own, I don't ever want to sacrifice a second away from you unless I have to. The more memories we have, the more I'll be okay with dying someday," Sasuke said. Ino tried not to cry, but that resolved was diminished when Sasuke spoke of dying one day.

"Why are you so perfect?" Ino whispered with her nose red and stinging, and her voice soppy from crying when she finished. Sasuke dried away her tears and gave her a smile.

"I'm not perfect, even when I cared about being perfect I still wasn't. You changed me for the better; you made my icy heart feel the pleasure of love, happiness, even sorrow. Ino Yamanaka the least I can do is try to repay the debt."

"Sasuke stop, you're making me blush," Ino said covering her cheeks. Sasuke smirked leaning in for a kiss; Ino accepted with and locked her arms around him. Sasuke broke their kiss of early, with his hands on her hips and began to kiss her neck softly. He had done it times before, but right now felt the best, it was so forgiving and completing of all the emotions Ino had ran through on account of her and Sasuke's selfish, egoistical families.

"Sasuke…" Ino said, trying to form a sentence, but kept it as a moan of pleasure. Sasuke pressed her against the wall as gently as he could, but Ino knew things were working almost too quickly when his fingers dipped inside the hem of her silk, small pajama shorts. "Sasuke I…"

Ino felt as if she were being trapped inside the very thing that made her family ashamed of her just moments ago. This air of forbidden pleasure, and indecent deeds... Sasuke would never allow her to slip too far into it, but it would be next to impossible to explain to her family members and entirely unconvincing to Sasuke's arrogant, accusing clan.

_Why on earth do I care so much, this being here is only momentary, marrying Sasuke is forever._

Sasuke's mouth moved from her neck only to gasp from pleasure when Ino's right hand fell into the back collar of his clean white shirt, feeling the tone muscles that before she could only look at. Her other hand was content staying in his hair.

"Ino…be with me…" Sasuke said, though they both knew that's all she wanted to do. Just hearing Sasuke say that sent Ino into deeper pleasure and Sasuke as well when she answered him with, "Forever".

_We should stop. It's so late now, if anyone should come inside…_

Ino felt the concern ease away from her when Sasuke lifted her up onto the table in his room. The kisses on her neck ceased, and continued onto her lips.

When they heard footsteps and voices Ino tore apart from Sasuke. Without any exchange of words, Ino and Sasuke began to straighten themselves accordingly.

Ino even began a mock conversation.

"Purple is my favorite color because?" she asked.

"It reminds you of tulips and lilacs, your favorite flowers. They're mindful of both peace and adventure." Sasuke recited without flaw.

_He's good._

"Ino-chan!" A surprised voice exclaimed. It was Ino's cousin Ai and Sasuke's cousin Yoa together, and obviously plotting by the clipboards they put behind their back.

"I see you're just as invasive and careless of other's privacy as ever, Yoa." Sasuke countered half crossly because she had interrupted what could have been a really, really great memory for both of them.

Ino felt the consequences of not only word getting out about this, but the fact that she would have no dignity left if she caved in three months early. It seemed now more than ever, Ino was slowly losing control of herself. With a simply good night Ino left in what seemed to be a calm manner, but raced to her room with thundering, careless footsteps stemmed from her emotions on high. Ino strongly disliked being so vulnerable, so sorrowful all the time, but she knew it would pass when she married Sasuke. It had to…didn't it?

Ino froze steps outside of her door, leaving time for Sasuke to catch up. No. No way. Ino had to admit every time Sasuke was near too many emotions followed only for her while he was effortlessly strong and blameless in everyone's eyes. Including her own family. If she could… maybe she could fabricate being sick…No, then he'd never leave her side even if her mother came tried to force him. Perhaps she could express her anger, but it wasn't for him.

"Sasuke I'll be right back, just wait," Ino lied. She felt terrible, but she had no other choice. She needed to avoid Sasuke, and if she was a coward for avoiding this entire situation, then maybe that's just who she was. A girl can only go through so much agony in the course of so little time.

"I don't want you to be alone when you're like this. You aren't strong enough t—"Sasuke began, he silenced himself as early as Ino's face transcended into rage. She opened the wooden slide door with paper panels that had doves on them with vigor, and shut it fiercely before locking.

"Ino I didn't mean—let me explain—"Sasuke tried, moving towards the door carefully, plead in his voice.

"I don't want to hear it Sasuke, please just leave me alone. You're only going to make this harder than it has to be. Do you understand what it's like to be looked at as a loose woman, a disgrace, and unworthy of anything, especially not you, all in one night? Can't I just go through this—please? Please Sasuke? I'm sorry you're not going to marry a perfect person," Ino's broken voice pleaded with just as much distress as Sasuke.

"Ino I want to elope," Sasuke said, not bothering to lower his voice. Ino gasped loudly, and a smile, a genuine smile forced itself onto past her emotions, rampaging through all the events that happened, and onto her lips.

_Don't even think about it. You know how upset your parents will be if they miss your wedding…_Ino pouted, but opened the door.

"Shh!" she exclaimed with a cherry smile drawn across her face. Sasuke mirrored it, thinking she had agreed, and lifted her up in the air and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "Sasuke!" Ino giggled loudly, no longer caring for who on this earth heard her alone with Sasuke well past midnight. To make matters even more daring, she had him lower her and led him into her bed.

"Nothing serious agreed? Just sleeping in my room tonight," Ino whispered crawling over the bed with female prowess while Sasuke roamed over her, not seeming to follow her words. He planted his hands over hers, and laid a gentle kiss on her collar bone.

Ino felt her stomach ripple in excite and pleasure. "Sasuke…the door is opened."

"Let them see," Sasuke smirked against her ear, making Ino lose control and press herself up against him.

"We can't…" Ino said, tightening her fists that clutched her pillow.

"_We can_," Sasuke countered strongly, so powerfully that it shoved Ino into reality.

"No Sasuke we can't. I can wait three months, and so can you," Ino said, trying to scrape together the burned remainders of her dignity.

"Oh please, like going to third base actually overrides all things in a marriage. Since when did we marry only so we could—"Sasuke started crossly.

"Yamanaka Ino!" The scratchy voice of Suuito Uchiha exclaimed in such a shrilling manner that even Sasuke was no match for the shock and he immediately arose away from Ino. Before Ino could get off the bed, she felt pain. Suuito had literally dragged her off her own bed, not Sasuke who was the intruder, but Ino off the bed to slam against the floor.

It wasn't miserable pain—until she slapped Ino across the face. It was so blunt, wordless, and quick, Ino didn't even feel it at first. Sasuke's mind reacted immediately, he grabbed Suuito's wrist aggressively when she tried to strike Ino again.

Sasuke's mouth opened to say something biting, but Suuito beat him to the punch by tearing up.

"You're disgusting. Do you hear me? You disgust me!" she growled at Ino's beet red face that was half covered with her hair.

"Oh my, Ino-chan…" Ai whispered. Ino didn't register her presence, shock created an empty void and surrealism threw her in. Ino did however; hear the clutter of clipboards and papers meshing. "How dare you?" Ai reacted for Ino.

Ino screamed.

Ino threw her blankets off of her, she felt as if she had been suffocating all night. Her entire body was flush red and aching from the tossing and turning.

"I swear, fall off that bed one more time and I won't pick you up again," an exhausted looking servant said with a flash of defiance in his voice.

"What?" Ino breathed, looking at herself over again. Ino's hands rushed to her face and pressed her cheeks and felt no pain.

_Was that a dream? No way, that couldn't—all of that, the pleasure, the pain…all fabricated?_

"Master Sasuke Uchiha ordered me to not leave your bedside or fall asleep ever since you passed out after trying to speak to him last night. You've been fighting a violent fever, and some parts of the nights were…curious…" the servant said before coughing into his fist with a small blush sweeping across his face.

Ino blushed deeply, and wanted to cave back into her gold comforters and be swallowed. Ino only looked in his eyes to apologize and thank him, after that she could barely keep contact as he ran through the activities of unity for the day created by Sasuke.

"What would happen if I choose to not do all of this? Before you judge me, I-I just want Sasuke to spend more time with both sides of our families, and our families to reunite once more. I feel that if I'm there it will only make things worse…Not only that, but I feel that it might just be better for them not to see us together today," Ino said, trying to cover up her cowardice, though her words were more or less true.

"You'll have to speak with master Sasuke."

"I just want your opinion." Ino said blushing, the man looked as if he wouldn't ever like the likes of her, he was callous, cheeky, and practically an Uchiha. After her words were spoken, he unraveled immediately.

"_M-My_ opinion, you actually care for it?" he whispered before recovering immediately. Ino smiled at him, liking the fact that he noticed she truly valued him as a human being. It was common knowledge the Uchiha's didn't.

Ino nodded sweetly. He didn't wait for her to change her mind.

"You need time away from Sasuke. Just for a day perhaps—or two, if you feel that your emotions are too raw to mess things up with Sasuke. I once, when I was young, had a—"the man began but the color of his face grew pale and his hands shook in manners Ino was concerned about and leaned towards him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, reaching for his face, but he moved back. It was if he sensed Sasuke's presence, because Ino couldn't.

Ino shuddered when she caught sight of Sasuke's dark rage that vanished when he saw her. The servant excused himself with shattered nerves and could barely walk straight, like a condemned man.

"Sasuke, what he said—"Ino tried to explain, but her mind cut her off. _Is exactly what I was thinking in my dream that was far too intricate not to be a sign._

"Good morning," Sasuke whispered warmly, his dark eyes filled with mirth to see her.

"Sasuke I'm going to assume you heard what he said…" Ino said looking down in shame, it was all her fault. If she had just been silently cautious rather than overly inquiring, he might not be in such trouble. Sasuke lifted her chin and gave her a kiss.

"Heard what?" Sasuke asked innocently, making Ino beam.

"I love you Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino exclaimed throwing her arms around him in careless joy, and planted a passionate kiss on his cheek lifting her body up to crash into his.

"Sasuke, I know that you might want me to go with you today, but your servant had a point. Last night, I dreamed saying the same thing. It's only a day after all; maybe it will allow things to settle a bit…" Ino said trying to smile, but she knew every moment she was away, she'd be alone, afraid, and possibly even more emotional then when she's with Sasuke.

"Sasuke wait, I don't want to be alone away from you not even for a second. I'm so confused now, I feel like eloping, like waiting, like hurrying this up, letting things cool, I don't know. The only person I haven't asked advice from is…is you Sasuke."

"I love you Ino, I'd give my life for one night in your arms. Even if you want to leave me, I'd pursue you until the last days of this world. Whatever you wish to do will be fully supported by me. I swear if this is all too much, you can find someone more suitable. It'll be worth seeing you pleased again." Sasuke said, brushing back Ino's hair.

Ino's lips quivered and she placed her hand over her nose that was tingling. She couldn't even open her mouth to speak to him, her heart felt as if it were being cracked from the fall, and nearly ready to break into tiny pieces.

"Sasuke I love you to death. I feel the exact same way. I don't want to let you go, and refuse to move anywhere without you by my side. I'd leave this place—everything, if it meant you loved me enough to run away. Nothing matters but you, your touch, and everything about you. We could share our savings, and still live lavishly," Ino smiled.

Kuuri Uchiha couldn't speak. Her eyes stung with painful tears. "_I hate that Ino._" Without fully planning it out, Kuuri would make sure she would never marry into the Uchiha family. It wasn't fair this young, unrelated yet female was able to have him. No other Uchiha came close to worthiness like Sasuke's degree other than Itachi Uchiha who had long married. She had to work impossibly hard not to fall in love with her age mate Itachi, and now that she could no longer shower Sasuke with affection and kisses. All because of her, Kuuri wasn't even his real aunt. She had married into his family, by no means of blood, was she an Uchiha, only by name.

"Ino I'd follow you to the depths of this earth. I want to move the marriage date up." Sasuke said, seriousness dead clear in his black eyes.

"I'll give you everything one day, if it's sooner than later, I find no fault moving it upwards."

Kuuri's fist slammed into the wooden wall. Ino's head snapped to Kuuri, and saw the rage on her face.

"_You're disgusting, do you hear me? You disgust me!" _ It was true. A tear escaped Ino's eyes that Sasuke's attention didn't catch since he was wondering what his aunt was doing here.

Blood ran down Kuuri's fist, and one of her fingers had to be fractured by the indent in the wall. Kuuri didn't speak, but gave Ino a dark glare that Ino knew to take as a death threat.

"Breakfast has begun without you two," she said through clenched teeth. No sweet, pleasant smile for Sasuke.

Ino smiled at her, and the way Kuuri reached for a kunai that thankfully wasn't there, Ino made note to avoid her.

Ino fell back against the bed, and tried hard not to tear up. Sasuke wordlessly snuggled up next to her, causing her to sob. He pulled her in tightly, and didn't even disguise the loathe of his own family in his eyes. Ino didn't want him to abhor his family, in fact she wanted everyone to love her, and them both to love her family.

When she becomes a mother, the last thing she wanted was her child to rebel and hate her.

_No more crying Ino! This is _**exactly **_what the Uchihas want. Show them how strong you are._

"Thank you Sasuke, let's attend the activities today." Ino smirked with confidence.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke said, as if he weren't going to follow her anyway.

"Some family gathering," I muttered in boredom after yawning. I made sure no one could hear me. Is this what the Uchiha clan did for fun? Calligraphy? Well, she had to admit most of the Uchihas looked as if they would rather be tortured physically than learn about useless flowers and even worse—how to arrange them.

"Good work, Ino." Sasuke's mother smiled at her in encouragement. Ino blushed and thanked her like a little child being complimented.

Ino focused back on her brush. Sasuke was already finished with his cycle. It was unfair how amazingly great he was at everything—especially calligraphy. Although, he did go against the traditional practiced calligraphies and instead wrote I love you Ino, and other poetic words of love towards Ino that her father that scowled deeply. In fact Ino heard him when he whispered ideas of setting up cameras all over so he didn't take advantage of his daughter before their wedding.

That made Ino laugh. Sasuke would easily find and destroy them, or tease them. Ino felt happy; at least everyone was complying with each other's activities, no matter the degree of boredom. Ino still silently wondered who would be the first to be impolite, she begged it wouldn't be her family, but she wasn't too sure when Hido Yamanaka spoke.

"Such fine work Sasuke, you must have practice _extremely _hard to learn that," he said with an Uchiha's tone of arrogance and condescend.

Ino could feel everyone hold their breath in expectation of a battle of male dominance.

Sasuke grinned. "I did, thank you."

"Tell me, why Ino? Anyone could have an ordinary girl like her, why her? Why not say…oh, I don't know, Hinata Hyuuga?" he asked speaking aloud what everyone thought.

Ino's throat burned deeply, and screamed for water, but that was nothing compared to the scorching of her ears. Clearing her throat was impossible.

"You must not know my Ino Yamanaka. If you knew her even half as well as I do, you'd know that there is no replica of her anywhere, and I don't plan on looking," Sasuke coolly said. "Also, you should do your research, the Hyuuga and Uchiha family are distant relatives, yet relatives just the same."

"_I'll _actually take you up on that," spoke Gato Uchiha just a year or so older than Sasuke. Ino felt a shiver run through her when her eyes meet his pale black eyes that shined in intrigue. "Don't worry; I just want to speak with you Ino, alone. I have to meet my soon to be relative don't I?"

Ino knew it was childish, but she didn't like his goatee, his charm, or his flirtatious eyes roaming over her as if eating away her innocence. Ino always felt like covering up whenever she was around him. She never told Sasuke, but Sasuke understood her well enough to know what she feared alone time with Gato might do to her emotions.

A/N: What is this mysterious person up to? I know I haven't uploaded new chapters since like forever, but I just got the urge to. Hope you liked it, REVIEW. Thanks.

God bless.


End file.
